The present invention relates in general to power access and conversion systems, and in particular to an interconnection system for deriving and delivering 110 volt alternating current from the 12 volt direct current electrical system of an automobile for emergency electrification of the home parallel power distribution system.
Many homes today rely extensively upon an uninterrupted supply of electricity from the utility power grid in order to maintain many indispensible functions of modern life. For example, electric sump pumps are often required to prevent flooding or foundation erosion, particularly during heavy rainstorms. Further, many homes utilize gas, oil or other types of forced air or circulated hot water heating systems. Although the requisite combustible material may be available to such furnaces during a power outage, electricity is still needed to run the various fan motors, pumps and electrical relays which are necessary for such heating systems to operate. Finally, homes rely extensively upon electricity for necessary lighting at night, and for the operation of certain radio equipment which may be needed in the event of an emergency.
Although modern utility distribution systems are generally reliable, power outages are common occurrences. Such outages often result from damage related to storms, including frequent interruptions due to heavy ice and snow storms during the winter months, or due to lightning during heavy rain storms. It is at these times, however, that it is most important for homes to maintain the pumping, heating and other functions required for normal living. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have available at the home a system for conveniently and safely supplying electrical current to such modern devices.
In addition, many of the conveniences of modern life likewise rely upon the availability of a standard electrical power supply. For example, many hand tools which facilitate work are electrically operated. Therefore, it is further desirable to have available a system to permit the remote or mobile operation of such electrical equipment where electricity may not otherwise be available.
In order to provide maximum flexibility and utility of such a system, it is desirable for the system to be conveniently, safely and readily connected to the source electrical system or automobile, for it is anticipated that such connections may typically be required under adverse conditions as described. Further, because large currents may be involved in the operation of such a system, it is desirable for the connecting system to minimize the associated dangers of short circuits and incorrect voltage polarity of connection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention:
to provide a system for supplying standard 110 volt alternating current from a battery electrical system, such as the 12 volt direct current system of an automobile;
to permit the easy, rapid and safe connection of such a system to an automobile's electrical system, such as by utilizing convenient battery access systems;
to provide electrical isolation between the two electrical systems;
to provide a method of connecting said power supply to the existing parallel power distribution wiring system within a home to supply electricity to the requisite appliances and lighting devices most readily;
to provide means to safely limit the current passing into and through such external wiring systems in order to protect the home wiring system and to protect the converter system itself;
to provide a system amenable to portable use for supplying standard electric power at remote sights where utility distribution systems are not available, such as construction or camp sites;
to provide such functions and benefits at a minimum cost and in a convenient form and package; and
to provide for the safe connection of an automobile's electrical system to a suitable electrical power converter, and for the safe connection of said converter to an external load such as the home distribution wiring system, while protecting against short circuits, faulty connections or improper voltage polarities, even under adverse conditions.
These and other objects of the invention shall be apparent in light of the present specification.